


Fined

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: The Dark is Rising 100 [5]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from darkisrising100 drabble community.<br/>challenge 094: the book of gramarye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fined

It was a colour beyond all colours, a swirling whispery mist that hinted not of high flight and white waves but the shimmering between an Old One's outstretched fingers. You could see it if you squinted. It was probably squinting back at you.

The world folded and the colour resolved itself. Merriman took a step back, the book against his chest, trying hard to rise mountain-tall.

And failing, because the form before him was crouched near his knees.

"Ooook! Oook ook."

Merriman summoned all his patience and the book's gift of tongues. "What do you mean, 'it's overdue'?"

"Ook!"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Old comments ♥
> 
> g-- on 18th April 2006 08:07    
>  *snickers madly* Brilliant! I love it. 
> 
> n-- on 18th April 2006 08:20    
>  LoL 
> 
> b-- on 18th April 2006 08:36    
>  indeed! :pulls out banana smelling red stamp: 
> 
> r-- on 18th April 2006 19:27    
>  *laughs* Lovely! I've heard some great excuses for lost or damaged library books in my time (favourite so far being "the hamster made a bed out of it") but nothing could quite equal, "sorry I can't bring it back. It was destroyed by a magic clock." 
> 
> f-- on 18th April 2006 23:16    
>  *still dead, only more so* my god, this is a great challenge. *still laughing* oh man. I love you. 
> 
> n-- on 27th April 2006 04:32    
>  Ook to that, I say! Splendid. Cheered me up no end today. 
> 
> t-- on 14th December 2006 02:20    
>  ^^ 
> 
> ==
> 
> 94  
> darkisrising100 (Thanks Gramarye.)


End file.
